This Is How I Disappear
by ill-interrogate-the-cat
Summary: "When the Angels weep, she will return and she, too, will weep for the only way to survive will bring back memories of the day she died. She has many names by now. One name can bring happiness, love, and joy, as well as sorrow. Another name brings fear and death." A Series 5 rewrite with Rose. Reunion!Fic Eleven/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He just finished making his final good-byes to his friends, ending with Rose Tyler from before she met him, whether they knew it was good-bye or not. He probably will never see them anymore. The Doctor was dying now; his song was ending. Well, he wasn't dying per se, he was regenerating. It was still the same concept, though; this body dies and is replaced with an entirely new one. New looks and personality. A whole new person. Maybe it's a good thing; regenerating might help him forget- or at least dull- the pain and guilt he went through during this regeneration. Things such as losing Rose, nearly destroying Martha's family, being the reason why Donna's mind almost- and still might- burn up and kill her, losing Rose again, and all of those deaths in between caused by people trying to help him survive.

He staggered back to the TARDIS grunting in pain with every step he took. After a few more steps the Doctor cried out and fell on his hands and knees in the snow. After a few deep, shaky breaths, he lifted his head and saw Ood Sigma standing ahead of him.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep," the Ood told him and a few seconds later he heard the Ood sing.

After a few more heavy breaths, he returned to his feet and stood for a while looking at Ood Sigma. The Time Lord continued to walk, breathing deeply through his teeth. After a few more steps Ood Sigma said, "The song is ending but the story never ends." The Doctor continued to walk towards the TARDIS, not sparing a glance at the Ood. Once he got beside the ship, Ood Sigma spoke once again. "Doctor, one more thing before your song ends." The Doctor stopped his movements but didn't turn around. "When the Angels weep," The Ood continued, "she will return and she, too, will weep for the only way to survive will bring back memories of the day she died." This definitely got the Time Lord's attention.

"Who?" He managed to ask the Ood. "Who will return?"

"She has many names by now. One name can bring happiness, love, and joy, as well as sorrow. Another name brings fear and death." With that Ood Sigma put the communicator ball back on the spot it rests on his chest and watched the Doctor as he staggered into the time machine. He wasn't in the mood for riddle-like prophecies.

He leaned against the door after closing it for a few seconds before making his way to the console of the ship. Oh his way to the center of the room, he took off his coat and threw it off to the side. He, then, looked at his hand and saw it glowing and continued to the console which was only a short distance away. The Doctor pulled a lever to send the ship up into space and walked around the console.

After a few deep breaths he sadly said out loud to himself, "I don't want to go." And a few seconds later his face and hands started to glow not long before he had strong regeneration energy flowing though. About twenty seconds later his regeneration ended with a scream of his new voice. The Doctor spun around, his mouth agape, looking at his surroundings. He then looked down and saw that he had legs.

"Legs!" He lifted up his left leg and held onto this thigh with both hands. "I've still got legs." He kissed his leg before setting his foot back onto the floor. "Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers." He continued to check to make sure that he still had all of the necessary body parts but had a momentary freak out when he felt his hair. "I'm a girl! No! _No!"_ He put his hand on his Adam's apple. "I'm not a girl." He pulled his bangs in front of his eyes to see his hair color and was disappointed to see that he was, once again, not ginger.

Then he was crashing and the Ood's riddle-like word from earlier were all but forgotten.

"Geronimo!"

OoOoOoOoO

The Doctor ended up crash landing into a back yard of a house that a young Scottish girl, Amelia Pond, lived in with her aunt. She, Amelia, helped him find a food that his new taste buds approve of, the food being fish fingers with custard, and he helped her fix the crack in her wall. Amelia gave him an apple with a smiley face carved into it and the Doctor went outside to his TARDIS, promising to be back in five minutes.

It was five minutes for him but twelve years for her.

OoOoOoOoO

After he sent a text message to Amy and Rory, the man who, according to him, was her boyfriend, telling them to 'Duck!' he crashed the ladder of a fire truck into the window of the hospital room that the two humans and Prisoner Zero were in. It's been a long first few hours of regeneration so far and he can't help but be glad that what happened last time didn't happen this time.

The Doctor started to climb across the ladder to get inside the building. Once at the end of the long ladder, he jumped down and squatted in between Amy and Rory, putting an arm around them. "Right then. Hello! Am I late?" He stood up suddenly and faced Prisoner Zero, who was currently using the disguise of a mother and two daughters. "No," he said looking at the clock above the door, "three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" The mother part of Prisoner Zero asked. "The Doctor took a few steps towards the alien with a small smile on his lips.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time," she told him. "If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ha- okay. You came into this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again," the Time Lord said. "Just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did," he said, punctuating each word.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero asked. "You don't, do you?" Its voice changed into one of the little girls' voice. "The Doctor and the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know," it sang. The Doctor glanced at the clock to see it tick up a number. "The universe is cracked, "it said, voice returning back to the mother's. "The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall. And she will return."

The Doctor gave the alien a look. "'She' who?" He then remembered what the Ood said before he regenerated. _'When the Angels weep, she will return…' _He'd been so busy that he had forgotten about it until now. "I was told that 'she' is going to return but who is 'she'? Nobody told me."

"Your greatest weapon against the universe." Before the Doctor was able to question what Prisoner Zero meant, all of the numbers on the clock above the door changed to zero. He, even though being extremely curious, decided to forget these words about the mysterious woman returning from somewhere. He can dwell on them later once the world was saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor and Amy- he finally brought her along after a total of fourteen years for her- were at a museum. Not any museum, though. This biggest museum in the universe. For such an impressive museum, though, they had many things wrong. Soon the Doctor saw a box- a Home Box- with writing on it. Looking at the writing he saw it was a message for him and it was written in Old High Gallifreyian.

"What does it say?" Amy asked him.

"'Hello, sweeties.'" Those words sound familiar to the Doctor and it takes him a few seconds to place it. Professor River Song from the library said that! The picked up the box, which caused alarm bells to go off, and he and Amy ran towards the TARDIS.

Once inside, the Time Lord rushes to the console and starts to mess around with the box.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked him.

"'Cause someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago it trying to attract my attention," He told her. "Let's see if we can get the security playback working." After a few seconds the security footage plays on the monitor and Professor Song is winking at the camera. Soon she is reading off coordinates and the Doctor hastily types them in.

When the TARDIS is materializing he rushes to the door to open in and he grabs onto River's hand and pulls her in causing her to fall on top of him.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"River," he said.

"Follow that ship," River ordered him after she got up to her feet. The Doctor went back to the console and started to follow the ship that River came from. "They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them!" She told him. "Stay close!"

"I'm trying," the Time Lord said.

"Use the stabilizers," Rive suggested to him.

"I don't have stabilizers!"

"The blue switches."

"The blue ones don't do anything. They're just… blue."

"Yes they're blue, they're the blue stabilizers!" She then pushed the blue switch and the ship became quiet. "See?"

"Yeah, well it's just boring now, isn't it?" He said. "They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers!"

Amy came up beside him. "Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?"

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" He walked around Amy and sat in the jump seat. Then River started talking about how she 'parked' them. "Parked us? We haven't landed," he accused.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But… It didn't make the noise," he quietly said.

"What noise?"

"You know, the-" the Doctor imitated the noise looking from River to Amy and back again.

River gave him a look and says, "It's not supposed to make that noise. _You_ leave the breaks on."

"Yeah- well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise."

"So, where's the other one? Is she around?" River asked.

"What other one? It's just me," Amy replied confused. For a split second the Doctor sees something in River's eyes that he assumes is shock and perhaps sadness but he doesn't know her well enough to make a good guess.

"What do you mean? But what about-" Her eyes widened as she cut herself off and the Doctor assumed that it was because she knew she was going to give something away about his future. "Never mind," River said instead.

"Come along, Pond," The Doctor said to Amy. "Let's take a look." He started to make his way to the door when River interrupts.

"No, wait! Environment checks."

The Doctor turned around, slightly annoyed, and says, "Oh, yes, sorry quite right. Environment checks." He then continues to the door, opens it and sticks his head out. "Nice out," he says.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked River. The Doctor went back towards the two girls and sat back down on the jump seat.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best," River replied.

The Doctor grins a little and says, "Oh, well… Yeah"

"It's a shame you were busy that day," River said while looking at the monitor. Her comment made the Doctor's smile slip off his face. For a moment the Doctor wondered who taught her if not him. Nobody else knows how to fly the TARDIS and it's not like he will just go around teaching somebody. Was it this person who River thought was with them? "Now, why did they land here?" River asked as she took her shoes and made her way to the door.

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

"You should have checked the Home Box- they crashed." River walked outside and the Doctor closed the door behind her and goes back to the console. He had forgotten how irritating she was.

Amy started to make her way towards him. "Explain! Who was that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it," He told her. "Off we go." The Doctor then started to type coordinates to a different place so they could leave.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as she stands beside him.

"Leaving. She's where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." He proceeded to turn knobs.

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"'Cause she the future, _my_ future," he replied.

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me," he said looking at her then back at the console.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy asked pointing towards the door.

"Yes, of course there's a planet." Amy ended up convincing him to let her go out on the planet for a while so they both exited the TARDIS and walked outside.

"What caused it to crash?" River asked while looking at the ship. The Doctor explained what was wrong with it. "A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them," she says.

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." She started to type something into a device so the Doctor walked back to Amy.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked him.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song."

River gasped and turned around. "I'm going to be a professor someday, am I?" The Doctor looked down realizing his mistake and squeezes his eyes shut. "How exciting. Spoilers!"

"There's one survivor," River said after a bit. "Something in the belly of that ship that could never die." The Doctor looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. Instead she walked away talking to someone on her device. "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." He takes out his sonic screwdriver and sonics her device from afar. River takes out her book to try to figure out where they are. Just as she did at the library.

When Amy tried to look at it he told her to stay away. "It's her past and my future." Right after saying that a few soldiers come and walk towards them

"You promised us an army, Doctor Song," one of them said.

"No," River replied. "I promised you the _equivalent _of an army. This is the Doctor."

The soldier introduced himself as Father Octavian. "Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" He asked.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" She questioned. The Doctor turned his head to her quickly with wide eyes. Not only does he not like dealing with the Weeping Angels but hearing it, plus River song thinking that there was another person on the TARDIS, reminded him of something he keeps forgetting.

_When the Angels weep, she will return…_

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I'm also sorry, once again, if you thought that this chapter wasn't good and not worth the wait. I'm gunna warn you, I'm not good with updates. I actually planned to post this 12 hours ago but then I went on tumblr and got distracted. Sorry about that. Anyway, to make it up to you, I'm gunna get working on chapter 3. Actually, I already started it but I wrote it when I was sleep deprived about two weeks ago so I'm gunna have to change the whole thing.**


End file.
